


第十八章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [18]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十八章

“容，你不要吓我我啊！我是你最爱的文星伊啊！你不可能忘记我的，我爱你啊！”文星伊被急哭了，抱着金容仙拼命说自己是她最爱的文星伊。

“好啦骗你的啦！还有我是真的没见过你那么不要脸的呢！”容捏着文星伊的鼻子说着。

“你没事就好，没事就好！”文星伊还是紧紧地抱着容好像害怕她下一秒就会不见，辉人把医生叫来了。医生检查过表示再留院观察多几天就可以出院了。

“容，我有事情要告诉你，但是你不能激动哦！答应我。”金容仙看着文星伊严肃的脸，点了点头。

“那就是你的父母已经在那场车祸中去世了。”文星伊看着金容仙那么淡定没有任何表情反而更加担心。

“我知道了，谢谢你星伊。”金容仙就笑着对文星伊说。

“那好吧，我先送辉人回去待会儿再回来看你，好吗？”文星伊明白这个时候自己能做的就是让金容仙自己一个人消化，他就先带着辉人离开了。

文星伊再回到去的时候，看见金容仙双眼肿得好像金鱼一样，看起来就是哭过。他也向自己发誓一定会尽最大的能力来保护容和辉人。

两个星期过去了，金容仙得到批准可以出院了。文星伊也告诉容自己和辉人已经结婚了，过后会和金容仙到国外去结婚。还问她想就职什么职位自己会替她安排的。

“我想要去设计部可以吗？”

“当然可以啦！我的宝贝说什么都是对的！”辉人就坐在一旁吃味地看着他们。

“当然辉人也是我的宝贝啦！怎么那么可爱嘛！”文星伊就一左一右地抱着她们。

X

因为容刚刚从医院出来加上他们三人都会去上班，文星伊就偷偷地请了个女佣来家里帮忙不需要她们那么辛苦。

“容，辉人等会儿回家我有惊喜要给你们哦！”文星伊就一脸臭屁地看着她们。

“你最好不要给我们什么惊吓我告诉你！”容就给了文星伊一个眼神自己去体会。文星伊马上跑到辉人的旁边问辉人是不是很期待呢？温柔的辉人当然说自己很期待啊。

文星伊一打开门，他们就看见了家里被打扫得很干净桌上还有煮好的饭菜。

“这就是你说的惊喜哦？我好喜欢哦，谢谢你星～”辉人就垫脚亲了文星伊一口，搞得文星伊笑得合不拢嘴。

“主人，你回来啦！”一位貌美如花的小姑娘就站在他们三人的面前。

“你是谁啊？”容质问她。

“你们好我是少爷请来的女佣，从今天开始你们的生活起居都会由我来照顾。容和辉人看着这女佣心里很不是滋味。文星伊就在想女佣不是应该都有年纪了吗，怎么那么年轻啊，还长得那么漂亮。文星伊就一脸花痴看着新来的女佣。俩人把他拉进房里，但都不开口说话。

“我真的不知道会来一个那么年轻的妹妹，我发誓！”文星伊见俩人不说话知道自己一定又犯错了连忙解释。

“所以你是觉得她很年轻很漂亮是吗？”辉人就冷冷地说了。

“她的确是年轻啊，人长得也不错。”文星伊就突然放空回想起刚刚女佣的样子。

“那你是觉得我们没有魅力了吗？”容就直接跨坐在文星伊的大腿上双手放在他的肩膀上，脸若有若无地碰着他的脸。

“当然没有啦！你们是我最最最爱的女人，其他人根本比不上你们！”当容要亲文星伊时门被敲了起来。

“进来吧！”那个女佣就走了进来。

“刚刚我还没有告诉你们我的名字呢！”容就瞪着她，而她就一脸无辜地说着。

“那你叫什么名呢，小妹妹？”辉人就开口问道。

“我是金昭希，以后请你们多多指教！”

“我叫丁辉人，她叫金容仙然后他是文星伊。我们两个都是文星伊的妻子！”金容仙还是保持刚刚的姿势所以辉人就抱着文星伊的手臂。

“那少爷夫人们你们快点去吃饭吧！饭菜已经准备好了！”金昭希就看着文星伊说。文星伊就拉着她们俩下楼吃饭了。

“太好吃了吧！你真的很厉害哦！”文星伊当晚就吃了三碗饭，而容和辉人就发誓要提防这个叫金昭希的人。文星伊还叫金昭希以后都跟他们一起吃饭还开口闭口都叫她小可爱。这是让辉人更加生气的点因为她觉得文星伊是人都叫小可爱自己就不特别了！她们就计划天天让文星伊累到不想起床这样文星伊就没有能力再去搞金昭希了。真是苦了文星伊啊！


End file.
